Hellsing: Blood Night
by USNC Marine
Summary: As the Valentine Brothers attack the Hellsing Mansion a group of soldiers lead by Sergeant Patrick Locke are ambushed by an army of ghouls. Fighting for thier lives the men must regroup and plan a counter attack in order to save the mansion and those aliv


_Authors note: I am a major fan of the Hellsing series and after reading and watching the episode were the Valentine brothers attack the mansion I wondered what about soldiers on patrol around the mansion. I know that most were wiped out in the mansion but I decided to write about a group of soldiers outside who were fighting tooth and nail for Hellsings survival. _

_Also its based after the Anime_

Hellsing

Blood Night

Chapter 1: Sea of the Dead

"KEEP FIRING!" Sergeant Patrick Locke of the Hellsing organization yelled over the firing of his men. Before them Ghouls, Humans of impure blood bitten by vampires or other ghouls, shuffled towards the squads firing line around their APC. The machine gun a top the vehicle fired an endless stream of bullets into the living dead as they attack them from all sides.

The squad formally ten soldiers were now down to seven after some ghouls had managed to get to them and take several men down. The survivors, Pvt. Hawkins, Treskolov, Higgins, Corporal Greson and Balor were all that remained and fired a constant stream of Mp5 rounds into the Ghouls. The APC had a one man crew, Corporal Jenson, and had used up half his ammunition during the fight.

Firing a single head shot into a Ghoul, Patrick tried to raise the mansion on the radio again only to receive static. He couldn't understand why they weren't responding. The Ghouls shouldn't have been able to break into the headquarters and even if they had over a hundred well trained and well armed soldiers to face. There was no way they could take the building. Unless…..

Then it hit him. The only reason ghouls were here was because a vampire had lead them here. And if that happened then only Alucard or Seras could stop it. Gulping Patrick realized the deep shit they were in now. If there were vampires around then they would eventually come to him as a lot of their Ghouls were driven to their APC and he knew that there was no way they were going to be able to stop a vampire with the equipment they currently had. But he knew that Sir Integra, leader of Hellsing, would stop this menace before it could spread any farther. And if that Vampire came then he and his men would gladly lay down their lives for Hellsing and Britain.

Emptying the last of his Mp5's clip into a ghouls head he reloaded and took sight at another popping a round into its head when a man yelled out from the other side of the APC. Rushing around it he found Higgins on the ground with a ghoul atop of him, the ghoul biting for his neck. All that was keeping him alive was his Mp5 which he was using to try and push the Ghoul off of him. Rushing over Patrick gave it a good kick in the side knocking it away from the man and instantly targeted its head sending a round straight through its forehead.

Pulling the man up Higgins nodded to Patrick "Thank you sir but I could have taken it." And with that he went back to firing into a group of ghouls that got too close for comfort.

"Yeah I'll remember that next time your about to have your throat ripped out." Patrick joked joining in on the fire, the ghouls now dropping from well placed head shots. Looking around he saw there was still no end to the ghouls. They had the men completely surrounded and looked like waves of them were fighting to get to the vehicle and the men defending it.

Popping several more in the head he knew that the group was running low on ammo and the things were getting closer every second. Emptying his gun again Patrick slapped his last clip in and decided his next move. "Fall back! Get in the APC!" he yelled as Jenson opened the back hatch and the men streamed in, closing it behind them. Seconds later the sound of hands pounding against metal rang through the metal hull.

"What now Sir?" Pvt. Greson asked shooting through one of the firing slits on the vehicle.

"Working on it." He said moving to the front of the vehicle were Jenson sat behind the steering wheel. Opening up a compartment beside the steering wheel he pulled out a map of the estate. Opening it he saw that the Mansion in the middle surrounded by the forest. Ignoring it he looked around the northern part of the map. After searching for a few seconds he found a hidden ammo depot. It was one of the few storage bunkers that Hellsing kept outside of the mansion incase of a moment like this. At first Patrick thought it was useless but in his present situation he thanked God that Integra had built them.

"Jenson take us to the ammo depot." Patrick ordered pointing to the depot on the map.

"Well sir I would be happy if there weren't a sea of fucken Ghouls in the way!" the young driver replied pointing out the front viewing slit. Before them was an army of gray skinned, decaying corpses clawing at the armored hull the soldiers were hiding in.

"You idiot their walking corpses! You've got a piece of grade A military machinery! You can just run over them and crush them!" Patrick scolded the man.

"Yes sir…" Jenson replied gunning the engine as the vehicle lurched forward the bodies of the dammed pushed out of the way or crushed beneath the APC's wheels. The sound of crunching bone could be heard through the roar of the engine. Several minutes later the APC broke free of the ghoul army and headed towards the depot.

Slumping into one of the seats that lined the vehicle he took count of his men. Greson was cleaning ghoul blood off of his Mp5 and making tick marks on its side keeping track of his kills. Hawkins was off by himself, blood of the ghouls covering most of his uniform and armor. He was fumbling around with his combat knife and from what Patrick could see muttering prayers under his breath his steel gaze watching the Ghouls fall behind the APC.

Beside Patrick, Treskolov had grabbed a first-aid kit from the compartment the map came from and had set about tending the knife wound on his leg. It had happened when a knife wielding ghoul jumped him during the fight. It had managed to stab him in the leg before he had shot it in the head. He only hoped that he hadn't got infected. Patrick couldn't stand to have to kill his own men. Higgins mean while wore a smile on his face and was making wise cracks about the battle, even talking about the save Patrick made for him but still going on that if he had given him five more second he would have had the thing beheaded. Patrick laughed at this. Even after all the death and undead he had seen Higgins was still happy and high in morale compared to the rest. It was as if battle made him happy. Balor his second in command sat beside him taking his helmet off his shaved head wiping the sweat off with a cloth.

"Sir, what are we going to do once we get to the depot?" Hawkins said looking towards him the rest of the squads gaze focused on him now.

"We gather as much ammo and weapons as we can carry." He said pausing "then we kill these fuckers." The men around him nodded in agreement Greson and Higgins both Slapping fresh clips into their gun eager for a battle on their terms.

Looking out the window slit Patrick could only wonder what the rest of the troops at the mansion were doing or if there were any left alive.

_Anima saying_

_In The Name Of God, Impure Souls Of The Living Dead_

_Shall Be Banished Into Eternal Damnation, Amen._


End file.
